


A Slow Beginning

by SubtextEquals



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate slowed, the assembly of the helm of Seriamaius was delayed and Alec finds himself going to Rhíminee in search of answers. When he runs into Seregil, he discovers more than he expected, including someone who will become a good friend. And more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slow Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Alec/Seregil AU where Alec managed to make his way to Rhiminee himself and has come to terms with his non-hetero sexuality before he ever meets Seregil so he is properly primed for a relationship.

Alec lost count of how many times he’d been turned around in Rhíminee. The streets went this way and that and he couldn’t keep track of them. Somehow he ended up in a district full of buildings of different colored lights: rose, green, amber, and white. Judging by the affectionate wave a woman gave to a man as he left the premises, as well as her manner of dress, Alec had found himself in the brothels.

In time that had now passed that would have caused a swell of embarrassment that’d bring a blush far greater than the one he felt now. But living on his own had accustomed him to such sights. Wolde in particular had a certain area and he had to admit he’d been tempted. But he was a devout Dalnan.

Almost a devout Dalnan, he amended as he saw a man approach him, laughing and tossing a purse into the air before deftly catching it. It disappeared within a moment to some pocket that Alec could not see. The man, with dark hair and a long nose, spotted him. His eyes widened for a fraction of a moment and then gave him a lopsided grin.

“Are you lost?”

“Yes,” Alec managed not to mumble. Was this man a patron or a whore?

“I can tell by your blush. You’re new to Rhíminee.” He looked him up and down in an appraising manner that showed no sexual interest, which left Alec feeling vaguely disappointed. “Do you have a place to stay?”

“No, I haven’t found a place yet.”

“I know of one. The Cockerel Inn.” He cocked his head to one side, still smiling. “I’d give you directions but perhaps I’d best show you.”

Alec sighed. “Thank you.”

Still, he kept his guard up as Seregil led him, aware that he might be lured into a trap. It wouldn’t be the first time this had happened. Yet Seregil didn’t lead him to a shady part of the city nor did anyone step out from the shadows. Instead they talked, Seregil leading the conversation but quickly drawing Alec out with tales of the ‘faie from Ravensfell Pass. Alec hadn’t yet picked his moment to ask a question he needed the most. When they reached the Cockerel, the man, whom he’d come to know as Seregil, opened the door for him.

“Thryis runs the place. You’ll want to give your coin to her.”

Alec nodded and mumbled his thanks, expecting Seregil to leave but instead he followed him.

“You’re staying here?”

“I own it.” He gestured to Thryis. “Pay and we’ll continue our conversation.”

 

There weren’t many people whom Alec found easy to talk to and yet Seregil was one of them. True, it was mostly because he seldom stopped speaking, but there was something else about him as well. At first Alec had chalked it up to the attraction he felt, one he’d learned to embrace over the years.

“You haven’t mentioned, Seregil began a new shift in the conversation. “Why you came to Rhíminee. It’s a long distance to travel for a fur trader from the north.”

“I came to talk to the wizards.”

Seregil leaned back in his seat, his smile turning enigmatic. “I may be able to help you, if you’ll tell me why.”

Reason told Alec to stay silent, yet he knew he could trust Seregil. And if he could help him speak with one of the Third Orëska…

“I’m forty three years old,” he said, waiting for Seregil’s disbelief.

It never came. He nodded instead. “You’re half ‘faie.”

Alec blinked. “How are you sure?”

“I could tell the moment I saw you. I’m Aurenfaie.”

 

As it turned out, Alec had no need of wizards. He learned everything from Seregil. He knew what to expect of his lifespan now-- over a century. That was difficult to grasp. Seeing his few friends and a lover age before him, leaving when they saw that he stayed the same, that had been hard. But now he knew he would see them all die. And yet, some of it was comforting to know that at least he would find an end in time as well. He wasn’t cursed, doomed to live forever.

The people here understood, Seregil told him. Queen Phoria was had Aurenfaie blood and the ‘faie still traded at Rhíminee’s ports.

“I would like to stay,” Alec said in response to Seregil’s assurances. “But I have no skills here.”

“Alec,” Seregil leaned forward, propping his elbow on the table at the Cockerel. “Would you care to learn a new set of skills?”

 

A day had passed since Alec and Seregil’s return to Rhíminee. Alec had been sure that taking the wooden disk was a mistake but Nysander assured him that they’d made the right decision, even if wearing it had not been wise. But Alec had only learned that when it was almost too late for Seregil, who now lay in bed, recovering from near death.

Alec stroked Seregil’s dark hair back out of his face. “Talí?”

Seregil’s eyelids fluttered before finally opening. “Alec?”

“Thank Illior,” he breathed before pressing a kiss to Seregil’s forehead and then one to his lips.

When he pulled back, Seregil was staring at him. Alec didn’t even blush.

“You almost died,” he said.

“I’m not going to.” Seregil smiled. “Talí, is this how you feel?”

Alec had known love, he knew how he felt now. There was no confusion, nothing left to unravel in his mind. He was ready to weave it with the other threads in his life. “I love you, Seregil.”

“I love you, too.” Seregil touched Alec’s cheek.

Alec was resolved to spend the rest of his life with the man he loved. Without hesitation.


End file.
